Random Story
by Auth-Ders
Summary: cerita di dalam ff ini ada beberapa yang pengalaman ada beberapa yang karangan, dan untuk penjelasan mengapa kok berubah pikiran? penjelasanya ada di dalam juga, dan silahkan ngeflame di review (ini gurauan), sialahkan dibaca


Chap 1 : Kehilangan Barang

Oke sebelum saya memulai cerita ini, saya minta maaf tetapi saya g kuat nahan ngak bikin cerita disebabkan oleh 1. Rasanya g enak kalo g bikin fanfiction 2. Sisi stress ku, eh salah sisi Authorku stress kalo g bikin fanfiction 3. Cerita ini request dari temen. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menahan stress untukku adalah 1. Makan bawang merah mentah, tetapi dimarahin ortu karena selalu ngabisin bawang merah. 2. Main persona, tatapi udah main berkali-kali jadi lama-lama bosen 3. Baca/bikin fanfiction, nah kalo baca nyari yang seru susah dan kalo bikin berarti ingkar janji dong tapi dah g kuat nahan jadi dimulai aja ceritanya, oh, dan beberapa cerita dari sini adalah cerita dari pengalaman ku bila dijudul ada tanda * berarti itu karangan, bila tidak ada berarti itu pengalaman, oh, hampir lupa lagi Junpei memerankan aku. "I'm Back everyone! With More Story" – Auth-Ders

Hari ini, hari yang cerah,mugkin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu, mungkin.

SFX : Kriiiiing, kriiiiing, kriiing

bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktunya istirahat

"pei, ayo" kata minato memanggil ku

"iya bentar, masukin buku ke tas dulu" jawabku ke minato

Lalu kita berangkat ke musholla, setelah sampai langsung antri wudhu

Saat sudah giliran wudhu airnya habis.

"pei wudhu di kamar mandi sekolah aja" ucap Kenji

Mengingat betapa kotornya kamar mandi sekolah aku langsung membalas

"jangan kamar mandi sekolah kan kotor, pake kerannya buat nyiram tanaman sekolah aja" balas ku

"yaudah kalo gitu ayo" balas kenji

Kita langsung memakai sepatu kembali, dan menuju keran air di dekat parkiran

"kok malah disini kan katanya di deket tanaman" tanya Kenji

"kalo disiru nanti malah nginjak tanamnya, malah dimarahin kepsek nanti" jawabku

"oalah yasudah" balas kenji

Setelah wudhu kita kembali ke musholla, lalu shalat dhuhur, setelah shalat kita keluar lalu memakai sepatu, namun ada yang aneh

"Kaos Kakiku ilang!" Teriakku terkejut bahwa kaos kakiku dicuri

"eh coba dicek disepatunya yang lain barang kali double" ucap Minato

Setelah dicek tidak ada kaos kaki yang lebih, akhirnya pake sepatu tanpa kaos kaki

"ini jangan-jangan yang nyuri kaos kaki mikir gini lagi, curi kaos kakinya aja biar greget" ucap ku

"ya ngak lah, mana ada orang yang nyuri cuman biar greget doang, emang kamu kira 2cak" balas Minato

"mungkin" balas ku

"udah gpp ikhlasin aja kaos kakinya, biarkan angin berlalu" balas Kenji

"kalo di ikhlasin sih ya dikhlasin, tapi kan aneh gitu lho ngapain orang nyuri kaos kaki doang" balas ku

"mungkin dia stress" balas kenji

"kalo gitu aku yang nyuri dong" balas ku

"udah pei sabar aja, ini pasti cobaan" balas minato

"yaudah lah, tapi siap-siap dimarahi g pake kaos kaki nih *sigh*" balas ku

Lalu kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing

SFX : Kriiing, Kriiing, Kriiiing

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktunya pelajaran

Untungnya tidak ada guru yang sadar, padahal akudi kelas duduknya di depan

Skip time : pulang sekolah

"*Sigh* orang kok kadang-kadang ada yang isong ya? Kaos kaki aja dicuri" ucapku ke yosuke

"paling cuman orang iseng, atau cari perhatian, kan g mungkin dijual ke pasar maling" balas yosuke

"pasar maling pun ya g mau beli dong yos, aneh-aneh kamu" balas ku

Lalu chie lewat

"kenapa kok keliatanya sedih pei?" tanya chie

"tadi ada yang nyuri kaos kaki" balas ku

Skip time : 2 bulan kemudian

"Pei!" panggil chie

"apa?" tanya ku

"Udah ketemu kaos kakinya?" tanya chie

"y ngak lah! Udah 2 bulan pasti g ketemu dong dodol!" balas ku

"dodol itu bukanya makanan y?" tanya chie yang sok inocentnya

"*Facepalm* yang stress sebenarnya sapa to?" tanyaku

The End

Dan bila kalian kira ini seperti karangan, ini benar-benar terjadi bila tidak percaya ya sudah, terima kasih telah membaca, saya harap kalian senang dengan ff ini, jangan lupa ngeflame di review (yang ini gurauan)

Well better say than sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


End file.
